I wouldn't have it any other Way
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: What I think happened after Reunion. Spoilers, slightly if you havm't seen it yet. Nothing really just a mindless plot bunny thst kept hopping around on my brain. Read and Review please


**Hey hey heres a little ficket that popped into my mind when I was watching Reunion. Anyway if you haven't seen it get your butt over to .**

**Read and Review Please!!!!!**

Ziva gently placed her lips to Tonys cheek, she dosen't know why she did it. She knows she lingered a little too long then just a thank you but she meant more then thank he grabbed her shoulders she thought for a moment he was going to kiss her but instead went into the whole speech of , "I'm a cop, you are a genius."

So what if she had hoped he wuld kiss her, so what if she was dissapointed that he just walked out and didn't even show he was affected by her rare show of emotion. She walked out to the bullpen to see everyone gone so she went to her psyche evaluation.

*******************************************************************************

Later that night Ziva was sitting in her car just driving around when her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw Tony. She smiled to herself and answered

"Shalom Tony."

" God Zi you don't understand how great it is to hear you saying that again."

" You don't know how long I have wanted to say those words to you again."

" Anyway I uh wanted to know if it was okay if Maybe you wanted to come over tonight and we can just talk or watch a movie-"

" I would love to just sit and talk Tony to someone who isn't making notes of my thoughts."

He laughed and told her he was waiting and to come whenever she was ready. 10 minutes later she stood outside his door. He opened with a big smile n his face.

" Wow Ziva I'm suprised you remember where I live."

" Tony I could never forget where you are, I could never forget you."

He ushered her in and took her coat. It hurt to see the still healing briuises there on her arms and wrists. They sst together on his couch.

"So Tony what do you want to talk about?"

" Well I kinda want to know what- you went through because I keep getting,- Ask her DiNozzo. If she wants to tell you she will."

Ziva looked down at her lap, a position she had become very familiar with over the last few months. Tony noted this and felt bad so he started again.

" Oh I'm sorry Ziva I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I know it wa-"

" No Tony I need to talk about it so I feel better."

He scooted closer to her and placed his hand gently over hers.

" When they first captured me I was almost unconsious from the sinking ship. When I awoke I was tied to a chair but you saw that, God you even felt it. The Saleem came in and started to beat me, I kept my mputh shut and just took it like I had been raised to do. When he was through he left for a couple hours was the best estimatin I could make. When he came back he started asking me about NCIS and what I knew about it. Before I answered him I thought about you and how you had questioned my loyalty and where it truely laid. At that moment I made up my mind that if I had to die in that room I would not give any information out on NCIS."

Tony looked at the woman infront of him. her eyes were misty and she was fidgiting.

" Ziva today in the mens room-"

" Tony I meant everything I said and did. I meant to kiss you but I didn't mean for it to be akward, I was a hoping for -"

Tony leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

" Was it that?"

She nodded but he saw the hesitation on her face.

" What is it Zi?"

" I'm so afraid to love you but I am more afraid that if I do then I willl lose you."

" i am not going anywhere."

" Tony you have to give me a second I am coming through a past that never let me choose anything, what to do who to date,what is best for me. I just don't want to fall and bring you down with me."

Tony stroked his thumb over her knuckles and looked at her.

" I understand Ziva but If you fall I am always here to catch you no matter what. You are my partner, my first true love and my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**So wat do ya think? Love it hate it. Review and let me know............**


End file.
